


Haunting Thoughts

by WriterMind01



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Ambassador Rae has been plagued by Lady Maja's offer from their previous conversation.
Relationships: Maja Olayinka/Main Character, Maja Olayinka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deftly going to be out of order because I'm writing based off of the chapters and how my brain manages to piece everything together. So probably will be updated every two months (when chapters are released). Enjoy though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Ambassador's run in with Telenois, Novoth and Maja. Same day/night.

_The room started crumbling. Cracks ran against the library walls. Moldy books shooken from their already unstable shelves rained down._

_I struggled to breathe as an invisible presence filled every nook and cranny of the room. Their memories, their anguish, of broken streets and burning walls, of thousands of voices crying out for salvation that they couldn't answer, overpowered me._

_The smoldering corpses of once-proud monuments. Desecrated, bloodied temples where worshipers have fled to in fright and yet were still slain. The taste of copper and iron, dripping on the earth, dripping into the cosmos, into the hearts of the gods-_

_"Recall someone who will keep you safe traveler," Telenios's voiced sounded through the endless and overpowering sea of anguish._

_Maja. Suddenly my mind floods with images of her; wide blue eyes and dark curls. Her beauty, her strength, everything about her I have ever admired. Gentle hands on the back of my neck and soft lips pressed against mine in a sweet but insistent kiss._

..

I shot up from the bed, my eyes wide and heart racing in my chest. I turned and looked out my chamber windows; _it's still dark, how long have I've been asleep?_ I laid back and tried to close my eyes, hoping that sleep would find me again, but instead, I could still feel Novoth's anguish on the outskirts of my mind. 

Huffing, I throw the covers off of me and throw my legs over the bed. _Guess sleep is out of the question._ I stood and quickly wrapped myself in my robe. 

I sighed as I exited my chambers, the door closing quiet behind me. My mind is still trying to process not only my conversation with Telenios and the fact that he pretty much wants me to commit treason against Novoth, but my run in with Novoth as well as my run in with Maja. 

At the thought of her, my fingers gently touch my lips. I can still feel her soft lips against mine and her equally soft and gentle hands as they slipped to the back of my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. 

_She is everything I need. An anchor that brought me back to this world. A bright light in an endless sea of darkness and misery._ I smile to myself. _How lucky am I that that beautiful goddess has returned my feelings?_

"Rae?" Speaking of said goddess, her voice rang out.

Lifting my gaze and blinking, I'm blessed with Maja's widened blue eyes, albeit filled with concern, and her dark curls.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Her concern seeped through her voice. 

I could only blink at her. _When did I make my way to her room?_

Shaking her head she grabbed my wrists and gently pulled me inside, my mind still distant as my feet moved forward. She looked up and down the hall before she softly closed her door. 

_I'm in Maja's chamber._ Yet even with that thought, I couldn't bring myself to look around and take it all in. 

Suddenly, her soft hands cupped my face and her blue orbs filled my vision again. "Did you even get any sleep?" 

I blinked at her but managed a half nod. "Night terror woke me up," I managed to croak out. 

Her plumps lips curved down in a soft frown. "If you don't mind, I believe I can help you get to sleep." 

I swallowed hard but nodded my head. 

Maja removed her hands and I fought the shiver that wanted to roll down my spine at the loss of warmth.

"Come, it'll be easier if you lay down." She grabbed my hand and led me to her bed. She sat down before she gestured for me to sit and place my head on her lap. 

I stood frozen as I stared at her, my heart beating in my chest. _Maja's bed._

She smiled softly at me. "It's okay Rae. Let me help." I nodded before I slowly made my way onto her bed, in between her parted legs and leaned my head back against her chest. "Thank you." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

I closed my eyes at the feel of her warm, soft lips against my skin. She lifted her hands towards my face and instantly a cool light radiated from them. It sunk past my eyelids, all the way into my mind, and down my spine. Just like in the library after escaping Novoth's anger, Maja's healing magic was soothing and comforting. 

One of Maja's hands remove themselves to play with my hair as she softly hums a strangely familiar lullaby. Slowly, I could feel myself relaxing and sleep just on the edges of my brain. 

As she removed her hand from my forehead, I caught it and placed a soft kiss on it. "Thank you Maja," I softly let out. 

I could hear the smile in her voice as she responded. "You are most welcomed Rae." She uses her free hand to cup my chin and tilt it up before her lips land on mine. 

All too soon her lips are gone, but I don't have time to be disappointed as sleep reclaims me once again. 

..

Maja frowned as she watched Rae asleep on her lap. She had no idea what the ambassador had been through since their parting at the tavern, but if it was enough to send her back to her the way she found her in the library and to keep her up at night, surely it must be something to worry about? 

_I found my way back to you._ Those were some of the first words Rae had said to her after appearing out of nowhere in the castle library. 

Maja smiled at the memory. She couldn't deny the rapid way her heart beated at Rae's words. Should something terrible have happened to her dear Ambassador, she honestly didn't know what she would do?

The thought caused Maja to freeze. _When did she become so important to me?_ She hasn't felt this way about anyone since Erik. She frowned at his name but her brain also couldn't help but go back to her conversation at the tavern when Rae suggested she and Erik could start over. 

_"I'll think about it. And Rae? Don't think you're not invited."_ She had cupped Rae's chin and tilted it up so they locked eyes. 

She had meant what she said. She looked down at a sleeping Rae and prayed to whoever was listening that this would be the worst of what Rae would have to endure. _Afterall, being branded by a god is never easy._

Maja sighed as Rae shifted and rolled away from her towards the free side of the bed. Maja smiled as she gently brushed a few strands away from Rae's face. 

"Maja?" Rae murmured in her sleep. 

Maja slid down into a more comfortable position before she leaned over and whispered in Rae's ear. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She ran her hand through Rae's hair.

Rae sighed contentedly before she draped an arm over Maja's waist. Maja smiled and snuggled closer to the Ambassador. _Even in sleep she wants me close._ Maja gently placed a kiss on Rae's forehead before she allowed sleep to claim her. There was only a few hours left before daybreak. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thought has been on my mind ever since finishing chapter 3. Maja really likes to play. But I had to get this out before chapter 4 where we could finally take Maja up on her offer. Lol, enjoy. I will be editing it to better fit the story.

_ "I'll think about it. And Rae?" She reached for my face, her fingers slipped under my chin to tilt my head up. "Don't think you're not invited." _

I shot out of my bed. It's been a week and still Maja's words echo in my head. She couldn't possibly mean what she was implying. 

I sighed and rubbed my face. It was still dark, the sun not yet risen. I stepped out of bed, threw my robe on and exited my room. 

I had no idea where I was going and it wasn't until Lucien's smooth voice sounded behind me that I took in my surroundings.  _ The Garden. _

"Fancy seeing you here. Couldn't sleep dear Ambassador?"

I offered Lucien a small smile. "Unfortunately." I take a seat at the fountain and stare down at my hand.

"Something seems to occupy your mind." Lucien strutted their way over to me, their feet barely grazing the ground. 

I offered a hum but no other words. Do they really need to hear about my conflicting feelings for Maja?  _ Shit, how do I feel about Maja? _

They quirked one eyebrow but allowed me to stay in my head. Instead, they sat down, leaving some space in between us.

"What got you up?" I asked after a while.

They offered me a toothy smile. "I actually haven't been to sleep yet. Too busy running off a little snake."

_ Raiden. _ I shook my head. He'll surely be the death of us all. "How is our little visitor?"

They shrugged their shoulders. "Raiden is Raiden." They tilted their head back as the sun started to peak over the horizon. "I'm sorry I could not be of much help to you. May whatever is disturbing your sleep leave you." 

I smiled at them and nodded. As they stood and brushed off their robe, a question hit me. "Lucien, you and Maja seem close…" I trailed off as they turned to me with a knowing smirk.  _ Damn demon. _

"We are."

I took a deep breath, deciding if I wanted to continue with my question. "Do you .. Maja said something to me a while ago and I don't know if she truly meant it or.."

Lucien held up a hand. "Ah, Maja is very good with her words. She only says what she means. Our dear Court Mage is honest and true when she offers something."

My eyebrows raised to my forehead. "I didn't say she offered anything."

They smirked and winked at me. "You didn't and still. I'd take her offer. Goodnight dear Ambassador." With that, they glided away. 

I sighed before I pushed myself off the fountain. I smiled at the sun still speaking over the horizon as I found a spot on the grass and laid down. 

I do not know how long I was there, but when I open my eyes, I'm staring at the most beautiful shade of blue eyes. "Gorgeous," I mumbled. 

The eyes widened before they crinkled in laughter. "Thank you. Forgive me if I woke you up. I was coming for breakfast when I saw you lying on the lawn. I was worried."

I sat up with a blush. "Forgive me Lady Maja, I did not mean to worry you."

She smiled brightly at me. "No need." She stretched to her full height and offered me a hand. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

Before I could answer, my stomach growled. We both laughed as I took her hand and allowed her to pull me to my feet then lead me to the table. 

"Thank you, my lady." I offered her a simple bow before I took a seat.

"Please friend." She waved off my compliment but a blush was still evident on her face. "May I inquire why you were sleeping on the garden lawn?"

"Ah," I scratched the back of my head. "I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and ended up in the garden. I spoke a little while with Ambassador Lucien before they returned to the room. I intended to watch the sun rise, but I guess I fell asleep instead."

She nodded her head. "I hope it's nothing serious keeping you awake."

"Oh no, Lady Maja, it isn't." I looked away from her blue eyes. 

"Good. I would hate for anything besides me to keep you awake."

At her words, I snapped my eyes back to her just in time to catch the wink she sent me. Maja covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed at my blush. 

"Truly, you play, Lady Maja. Though having your company at night would not be the worst thing." I offered her a coy smile with a wink.

She arched an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Is that so Rae?"

My smile widened as I leaned forward. "Indeed Maja, it's so."

Her blue eyes raked over my face before she reached out a hand to gently cup it. I licked my lips and her eyes shot down to them before they landed back on my eyes. 

Suddenly, her lips are on mine.


End file.
